Bajo las Alas de las Sombras
by deniisse.vale0152
Summary: Hace muchos años atras, existió una especie de elfos de luz inigualable... con un poder formidable. Su inigualable poder, hermosa apariencia y ingenuidad los volvía una especie exquisita... Amados por todos y odiados a su vez por muchos... hasta el punto de llevarlos a la extinción... dejando sólo una pequeña sobreviviente... Hasta que se encuentra con la verdad de su pasado...


-¡Lessien!-.

Gritó Amras sujetando mi brazo a lo cual ambos gritamos desgarradoramente al sentir nuestras pieles corromper y purificar.

-¡Amras ya déjame! ¡Entiende esto es lo único que se ser! ¡No soy nada más que una ninfa para ti y tu especie! ¡No valgo nada más que tres deseos!-.

Gritó con lágrimas en mis ojos cubriendo con mi mano la zona corrompida de mi piel, sintiendo la furia y el dolor en mi corazón, estaba cansada de mi vida, de mi destino, ¡De mi existencia!

-¡Mirame como me tienen Amras! ¡Mira como me tienes tu! ¡No fuiste nada más que la carnada para mi, mi bondades, mi ingenuidad! ¡Me engañaste y me trajiste aquí fingiendo ser mi amigo! ¡Quiero mi libertad Amras! Quiero mis alas... Quiero a mi familia...-.

Agarró las cadenas de los grilletes de mis muñecas y con fuerza empiezo a jalar de ellos dañando mis muñecas hasta sentir la calidez de mi sangre deslizarse por ellas, no me importaba nada, estaba cansada, triste, herida, mi cuerpo estaba exhausto, mis alas estaban destrozadas... mi brillo se había perdido... ¿Porqué yo debía ser tan miserable? ¿Porqué el ser tan valiosa a su vez me hacía tan poco valiosa? Estaba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta de que golpeaba mi frente contra la pared entre pequeños quejidos y sollozos hasta sentir nuevamente ese horrible dolor desgarrador en casi todo mi cuerpo... Amras me estaba abrazando...

-¡Lessien ya cállate! ¡No entiendes que esto para mi también es una maldita tortura! ¡Nada fue un engaño, quería protegerte, quería ayudarte a huir!-.

-¡Eso no es cierto Amras! Tu me trajiste aquí... Tu escolta asesino la aldea de quienes me acojieron!-.

-¡LESSIEN HE CUIDADO DE TI DURANTE MUCHO TIEMPO!-.

-¡Y A QUE PRECIO AMRAS! ¡Estoy prisionera! Todo sólo han sido engaños...-.

Me he enamorado de ti! ¡QUÉ NO LO VEZ! ¡¡¡¡AAAAAHHHH!!!! ¡Quiero sacarte de aquí! ¡Quiero... ahhhhh!-.

Amras se abalanzó sobre mi y sentí como sujetaba mi rostro con sus manos... y como sus labios se juntaban con los míos... estaba... estaba... Amras que haces... No tomo mucho tiempo el abrir mis ojos horrorizada.

-¡Amras! ¡Amras! ¡¡¡AAAAHHHHH!!! ¡Amras sueltame!-.

Mi piel se estaba comenzando a quemar poco a poco provocando un dolor infernal... le miraba desesperada a los ojos... sus ojos celeste cristalinos... irradiaban dolor... amor... desesperación... pero... sentía mi rostro desgarrarse y como la corrupción poco a poco me iba destruyendo y como el estaba en mi misma situación, su rostro... ¡su piel! ¡Se estaba purificando!

-¡LESSIEN!-.

Sentí como se apartaba de mi bruscamente y ambos caíamos al suelo de rodillas gravemente heridos... mire a Amras de reojo posando mis manos también en el suelo por la debilidad y el me miro a mi, sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo y un pánico gobernarme junto al terror... Los ojos de amras de habían vuelto carmesí... sus uñas se habían vuelto garras y sus colmillos crecieron enormemente... se transformaba nuevamente en su extraña naturaleza élfica... Mientras que su piel poco a poco se purificaba, sin detenerse...

-A...Amras...-.

Me abrazo con mis débiles alas y con cuidado retrocedo con ayuda de mis piernas.

-Le...ss...-.

Mire como este caía rendido al suelo mientras que mi contacto le seguía purificando su cuerpo y rostro, ¿Qué podía hacer? ¡¿Qué?! Yo... no... no podía hacer nada... Por estar tan preocupada en Amras olvide el estado tan deteriorado de mi cuerpo debido a la corrupción que Amras había provocadl en mi... ocasionando en mi también la inconciencia... ¿Porqué? Porqué...

¡Buenas, Buenas! Soy DeniiDms y está es una pequeña introducción a un fanfic que deseo subir, si logró tener mucho apoyo lo subiré para ustedes de príncipio a fin... Espero les guste!

Amras: Crees que les interese nuestra historia?

Ohhh no lo sé mi pequeño personaje, puede que sí!

Hasta pronto!!! -


End file.
